


Silk robe

by taieilie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boss Hui, Gamg life, M/M, Multi, Yanan is really pretty, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: Pale skin, soft and ready to be touched. A pretty smile and blonde smooth hair. Yanan was indeed beautiful and part of something dangerous, making decisions that end people's lives.





	Silk robe

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST PENTAGON FIC
> 
> I wrote this to get over a writers block so I'm so sorry if my non-english ass made a lot of mistakes or if it's not good. I tried my best with this spontaneous thing.

The three of them watched as a tall, slender body was lead into the room, where they were currently waiting in. The light was dimmed and only three different plush armchairs decorated the room. The walls were painted a deep red and the light shone from the ceiling. The deep brown, wooden door had been closed for a long time, which lead to the three of them to stare at it while waiting. 

 

The chairs were placed in a half circle so Hyunggu could look at the other two figures sitting in similar chairs. He knew of them as Yuto and Wooseok, two others that came into this business at the same time as Hyunggu. He believes that both of them also happened to be part of an accident that leaded to this situation. 

 

Hyunggu would remember this particular day until his deathbed, he wouldn't get out of it until then. Stupid actions leaded to a small fist fight, Hyunggu too drunk to remember why it even started in the first place. He just remembers this guy, their  _ boss _ , to punch him square in the face and pull his hair until blood ran down his nose. He would've been dead if he didn't accept his proposal. 

 

Many month of training and gaining his bosses trust leaded to this. He was told to wait in here with two other guys that would expect the same as him - nothing, he had no single clue what would happen to them. When he walked along with his boss and his bodyguards, he noticed smirking people along the way to this room and that only confused him more.

 

He wore a usual black suit with a button up shirt, it was normal to be dresses up like this during  _ work _ . His hair was styled back and his black shoes polished when they tapped nervously against the floor. 

He only looked up from his lap when he heard people approaching. A pale, beautiful man dressed in a silk cloak took his breath away. Hyunggu could also hear the two other guys swearing next to him. 

 

“Guys, welcome Yanan,” their boss, Hwitaek, pushes the blonde male forward, his arm around the slender waist. Hyunggu smiled lightly and he also noticed the two others doing something similar. 

“I thought, because you have been working so hard lately, that I give you something in return.” Hwitaek started again as he place a cigarette between his lips, his head leaning to the blonde. Hyunggu watched how Yanan fiddled with a lighter and proceeded to light the end of the cigarette, Hwitaek sucking in so the end light up probably. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke into the air, Yanan was still by his side - arms clinging to the smaller man's neck. 

“My baby here,” Hwitaek looks straight at the taller male and kisses behind his ear, the latter sighing slowly and relaxed. “he's really eager to please, he loves it when I send him to welcome new members.” Hwitaek looks back at the three men sitting still in their seat. 

 

He said it as if to clarify something. They were a part of this kind of business now, a business that was illegal and Hyunggu would've never thought he'd be ever a part of. But what we do to survive, right? 

Hyunggu quickly looked over to the other guys, they were handsome and looked like they perfectly fitted in this industry. The man made quick eye contact with Yanan who was still clinging to their boss, his eyes shining and a small smile on his lips. 

 

“They're all younger than you, baby. Isn't that exciting?” 

Taking another drag from his cigarette and pressing his lips to the neck of Yanan, Hwitaek kissed along the skin and blows the smoke against the red kissed skin. 

Hyunggu listened to them whisper into the silence of the room, Hwitaek kissing the back of Yanan’s hand as he lead the younger man towards the chairs. 

 

“Start with Kino, the other two can be rather aggressive. If they do anything that's hurts you, come to me and I'll break their neck personally.” Yanan nodded as the older kissed along his arm and up his shoulder. 

“Come and find me afterwards.” was the last thing before Hwitaek motioned for Hyunggu to stand up. He gave Yanan’s hand into Hyunggu’s and kissed Yanan’s cheek. 

 

“Be kind to him guys, he only deserves the best.” 

And so Hwitaek left them alone, the door slamming close. 

Hyunggu stared at the blondeeee male, who placed his free hand against Hyunggu’s chest. He knows it's childish but he feels his heart beat faster in his chest when Yanan licked his own lips. 

 

He heard a laugh at his side, a deep voice following right after. 

 

“Hurry up, will you? You may look like a softie but who would've known you're so slow.” The other man following with laughter, Hyunggu felt anger rose up his chest. He took a look at the two and glared at them, ready to say something but he was interrupted by Yanan who pushed at his cheek so the younger would look at him. 

 

“Focus on me honey,” a beautifully voice said towards him and kissed his cheeks before he parted from him. Hyunggu feared that he was too boring for the latter, but then he watched as the other played with the hem around his neck. The rope shining lightly and the silky material threatening to fall from his shoulders. The male undid the silk belt around his waist and let it fall to the ground, the silk rope hugging his torso lightly as he let it hang from his arms. 

Hyunggu was blinded by beautiful pale skin that looked so soft and ready to be touched and marked, he was sure the other two were also gaping. 

 

Hyunggu didn't waste time when he reached forward to touch the skin in front of him. He started to let his fingers wander over the exposed chest and leaned closer to kiss the soft neck. He listened to the other male's soft exhales and how he relaxed against Hyunggu. As much as it was addiction to sink his teeth into the soft skin, there was still something alarming in the back of his head. 

 

“I think I can speak from all of us, I think we should make sure that you really want this,” Hyunggu kissed the other's cheek before he took a step back to look into the blonde's eyes. There was nothing that could make him do something to the blondeeee that isn't wanted, not even when a gun was pressed to his head. He was human enough to still stick to that. 

 

The blondeeee looked at him, as if searching something (maybe if he was honest about what he was saying?). He also looked at the inpatient other two, smirking at their tapping shoes on the floor and the hands folded in their lap. Yanan let his silk rope fall down to reveal his stark naked body, he pushed at Hyunggu’s chest to sit him back down on the chair. 

 

“You're cute,” Yanan said as he placed a really light kiss on Hyunggu’s lips, sinking down on the floor and between the younger’s thighs. 

In quick movements did he open the zipper and push the pants down along with the boxers. Yanan didn't waste time when he kissed along the length, he was a little surprised because Hyunggu was bigger than Yanan thought. 

He kissed the tip and noticed the small groan leaving the man above him, he liked that sound. Yanan didn't waste time when he took the whole length into his mouth, taking his time to swallow more and more until it hit the back of his throat. 

 

Hyunggu was pushing his hips up, his hands grabbing at the blonde strands in front of him. He blended everything else out, it was just him and Yanan on his knees. It was embarrassing how close he already was, but what could he other do when a stunning young man agreed to pleasing him in any way possible. 

 

Also Yanan noticed the more uneven thrusts into his mouth before he pulled off the length with a loud sound, spit at the sides of his mouth and chin. He rubbed it off lightly and kissed Hyunggu’s tip one more time before he stood up from his knees. Hyunggu could only watch his model like body wander over to the next chair, only now noticing the glass butt plug buried deep into the pink, stretched hole. 

  
  
  


Wooseok didn't know what he had done in his past life to be in such a situation, he can't really pinpoint if he was horrible or the best human praised by kings and queens. The fact that he was now a member of the most wanted gang in Seoul was more leading into the horrible side, but that this human that was modelled by angels would soon please his sexual needs. 

 

He had been eyeing the male for a few month now, seeing him with Hui every now and then. He got to know that he was something like a boytoy to Hui, something on the side. Others told him that Yanan was Hui’s most precious possession, that he saved the younger man from starvation and an ugly death. Something in Wooseok told him that both weren't the case. Maybe they met back then or maybe Hui bought him for money, he couldn't know. 

 

Wooseok saw something so pure in Yanan’s eyes as he walked over to him, he had trouble with his breathing ever since the older male came into the room with nothing but a silk rope. He would've wished that the would've been the most trustworthy one between them, trustworthy enough to be the first one to get a taste of Yanan. 

 

He knew Yuto, they had been working a few times together. Out on the street to scare some enemies away from their typical spots. They also had been out to protect Hui on his way to the special hotel he would be at every time he calls for Yanan. That's also where Wooseok met him for the first time, brown and expensive looking fur around his upper body and light rose cheeks as if he had been drinking. Wooseok knew what happened behind the closed door when he left, he had been imagining it a few times. 

 

He watched as the blondeeee stood in front of him, he sits still in his seat almost too confidently for his own liking. When Yanan held out a held towards him, did he take it into his own and helped him settle on his lap. His hands immediately fell to the older’s backside, running his big palms over the soft back and down the curve of his ass. He had already noticed the glass butt plug and he craved for playing with it. He pushed it deeper once, earning a moan so silent that he almost didn't hear it. Wooseok could still make out the beautiful sound that made his jeans tighten. 

 

“What's your name?” Yanan whispered against Wooseok’s ear as he moved his hips back against the motions of the butt plug being moved in and out of his entrance. His voice had been rough because of the deep throating only a few minutes ago. Wooseok kissed the older’s shoulder and bit lightly into it before he answered. He heard Yanan moan into his neck, the length between them rubbing against Wooseok’s own jeans covered boner. 

 

Wooseok noticed the grinding against his erection, the sensation so good that Wooseok let out a groan. He proceeded to pull out the plug and brought it back to admire the amount of lube, smirking at it and arching an eyebrow. 

He heard Yuto laugh lowly from his side, and this Kino guy letting out a low groan covering it in a low laugh.  

 

“I bet it's so pretty” Wooseok started again, fingering Yanan with one finger to tease the blonde. He marked up the skin on Yanan’s neck, sucking and licking the red marks he left. “pink and stretched, hairless and so delicious.” Wooseok listened to Yanan’s loud moan echoing in the small room. The blonde’s body vibrating. 

 

Yanan didn't waste time when he opened his jeans to pull his cock out of the boxers, not pushing them down. He liked the feeling of the raw material rubbing against his skin, making his skin go red and wound. 

 

Wooseok didn't say anything else, he feared that too much dirty talk would lead to consequences with their boss. He watched as Yanan lined his dick with the waiting entrance, pushing down immediately and moaning loudly. Wooseok threw his head back lightly and push his hips up. They kissed lazily in between. Yanan grinded his hips in a perfect rhythm that it made Wooseok groan with every move of his hips. 

 

Yanan leaned up so Wooseok’s cock pushed against his own shirt. The blonde stood up from his seat, leaving the other man to groan at the cold air hitting his now wet skin. He took a look at Kino who was also squirming in his seat, his length still hard against his lower stomach. It was a pleasing sight, two handsome man looking so troubled because of him. Call him a narcissist but he knows how he looks like and how much power his appearance has on other people. He feels beautiful and he would let them him in his mouth here and there, but there was still the other presence in this room - waiting to be served. 

 

“What's your name?” Yanan asked the foreign looking male in the furthest seat, his eyes already lidded and his swelling in his pants screaming for attention. The other touched Yanan’s body immediately when he was in his reach, touching the soft skin of his thighs. 

 

“I'm Yuto,”  _ japanese? _ , Yanan thought as he grabbed for the black strands in front of him. Yuto let his hand slide over Yanan’s ass and pushed a finger into the loose hole. 

 

“Yuto, Hwitaek told me you have a sharp tongue.” Yanan stated as he pushed Yuto’s face against his skin, the younger pressing kisses into his skin. Yuto kissed at the soft skin and licked around the narvel, his tongue sliding over the pale skin and down to Yanan’s erection. 

Yanan pushed Yuto’s head off his body before he turned around, his hands grabbed Yuto’s once again and placed them on his hips. The japanese got the message and kissed down Yanan’s back. 

 

He would've never thought that he would eat out the toy of his boss, the boss that saved him from another gang. He had been a part of this kind of life ever since his father thought of paying his debt in exchange of his son. 

He killed him with his own gun, a bullet through his head three minutes after he turned 18. 

Hui paid his old boss for him in exchange, Yuto was happy to leave this shit gang for a better one. He worked under Hui for over a month now, little jobs here and there that still meant a lot for the older’s trust. 

 

Now, here he was, eating the ass of such a beautiful human that is a present that they nearly passed the test. 

 

Yuto knows why Hui even allowed this in the first place, it was a test to choose who could stay and who not. Yuto had been a part of this for too long to not know what was happening. 

 

He kissed the cheeks and dipped his tongue into the lube smeared whole, the lube tasting like fruits. Yanan was moaning as he pushed his backside further against Yuto’s lips. 

 

“Kino, come here” Yanan stuttered and watched at the shorter male made his way over to him in hurried steps. Yanan grabbed his cheeks and pressed their lips together, kissing him messily with tongue and teeth. Hyunggu played with Yanan’s nipples, kissing down his neck and listening to the heavenly sounds leaving the blonde’s lips. 

 

With Yuto’s tongue buried in his ass and Hyunggu’s hands all over his body and tongue on his skin, did Yanan cum. Hyunggu didn't waste time to tuck on his length to help him through his high. 

Yanan was mewling against Hyunggu’s neck and bit at his earlobe. 

The blonde kissed Hyunggu’s lips before he parted from them, walking back to the middle of the room.

 

He motioned for Wooseok to come over, Yanan kneeling on the floor again. Shortly after the younger’s cock was in front of his face, Yanan’s tongue sticking out to take a taste. 

 

To end the evening did Yanan let all three of them orgasm on his face and in his mouth. The semen leaving a bitter taste on his tongue after he swallowed. 

 

The silk rope covered his red skin only a minute after, the belt tied around his waist and the butt plug handed by Wooseok. He looked at the three men sitting back in their previous seat. 

 

Yuto knew what Yanan was thinking about, he choose which one of them could stay. Yuto was amazed by how much power this innocent man has over them. He would choose who would be killed and who would he a part of the group by  _ pleasing them, _ Hui indeed was cruel sometimes. 

 

“You three can leave, thank you” Yanan said with a small smile before he left the room leaving the door open. He was used to the glances by the other gang members, imagining what he did with them back then. He smiled at all of them on his way towards the master bedroom a few floors up. 

  
  
  
  


“Who did you choose? Wooseok?” Hwitaek greeted him, sitting in the red plush chair near the window. The light dimmed and a standing lamp giving a little light next to Hwitaek. He was dressed in a white bathrobe, his hair wet which could only mean that a showered a few minutes ago. Yanan walked forward kneeling in front of his boss, he leaned his cheeks against the spread thighs as he looked at the older man. 

 

“They were all great. Kino was really sweet, you should give him an indoor job.” Hwitaek hummed as he listens while blowing smoke into the air. A big hand petted Yanan’s soft hair right after, making him close his eyes. The room was quiet except for slow breathing and the nearly not there sound of the cigarette burning at the tip. 

Yanan loved moments like this, after doing a good job for his boss. The big hand drove through his hair and made him nearly fall asleep against the strong thigh, smoke in the air and the taste of strangers cum in his mouth.

 

“So I guess there won't be anyone waiting in this room,” the man above more stated than questioned. Yanan heard something being placed away on the table above him, he knows from previous evenings like this that Hwitaek placed his golden gun back into the box. The older tugs lightly on Yanan’s hair to get him to look at him. 

“Go and wash up, baby. We still have a long evening before us.” He grabbed Yanan’s chin in his hand and smirked down, his other hand following down to the exposed chest. The silk robe sliding down Yanan's shoulders as he stood up from the floor. 

 

“I'll be back in a minute,” Yanan walked towards the bathroom, letting the robe fall to the floor to let his boss see all of his skin. He couldn't stop thinking about a sweet smile, big hands and low voice as he stood under the running water. Yanan was already excited to see all three of them tomorrow again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ilpay (I love Pentagon and Yanan)


End file.
